Mystery Girl
by Tomboy22
Summary: Who is this mystery girl that is making Freddie harm himself and what does Sam have to do with it? Warning: cutting and a little bit of swearing. SEDDIE!
1. Chapter 1

**Hey everyone here is another story. Hope you enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own ICarly.**

**Sams P.o.v**

I was sitting in my room bored out of my mind. Carly was out of town with Spencer to go see their sick uncle in New York and Spencer Sam proofed the locks so I can't pick them. I was wondering what the nub was up to since his "true love" is out of town. I hate the fact that he was still pinning after her; it has been **Four Years.** Will he ever learn that Carly will never love him. I was so mad at him, I decided that I was going to bug him. So I went out the front door telling my mom I was going out and be back whenever. She said okay and took her guy of the week upstairs. I don't want to know what they were up to so I headed to Freddork's house to bug him. I saw his fire escape climbed the ladder and the window was unlocked so I sunked in. I heard the shower running so he must be in it. I waited for him to come out so I can scared the crap out of him. So while I waited I looked around his room still tech geek stuff in here but all of the galaxy wars stuff is gone. We both have the same taste in music I see because my favorite bands posters are on his wall. Then I see a notebook on his desk I was tempted to read it so I read the First Page. It said: _I wish she could see me as me and not as some dorky nub. thats why im cutting I have control and I know she will never like me. She saids it all the time good thing Carly and Sam don't know especially Sam since shes the girl that I... _Just then I heard the bathroom door open. I thought one thing when he saw me with his notebook. _damn._

**TBC **

**A/N: Sorry I wanted to do a cliffhanger let me know if I should continue or not. Please review. Tomboy22.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey heres chapter 2**

**Disclaimer: Still don't own ICarly.**

**Sams P.o.v**

When Freddie came out of the bathroom I knew I was screwed, But when I took a look at him he was shirtless with a towel wrapped around his waist, his hair was wet and lopsided and he had a good build on his body that I couldn't look away from he had two emotions on his face cofusion and panic. Confusion because he was wondering why I was here and Panic because I found his notebook and he thinks I read it which I did.

**Freddies P.o.v**

I stopped the shower so I could get out and change then I dressed my wound on my arm and looked for my clothes _man I forgot to bring them in here_ I thought so I put on my boxers then wrapped my towel around my waist and opened the door find a empty room. Wrong. when I opened the door I saw Sam looking at my notebook I had a look of Confusion and Panic I hoped that she didn't read it but she was looking at me with lust in her eyes. This just confused me more so I asked: "Sam what and why are you here"? she finally broke out of her trance and looked at me with painful eyes thats how I knew she knew I was cutting myself but I don't think she knows that I'm cutting because of her. Yes I said it I was in love with Sam. Actually I was never in love with Carly I just pretended to so I could get Sam jealous. But I don't think it worked but she finally started talking: "Well I was in a bad mood and I wanted to come and bug you, I rolled my eyes at that. and when I got here I was waiting for you to come out and then I saw the notebook and I opened it but I only read the first page but why didn't you tell me that you cut"? I was stuck like a deer in headlights _should I tell her the truth or lie? I think its time. _"Sam I'm sorry but I didn't want to tell anyone I just lost control of everything this was something I had control and power so I let it control me". "But I read that you starting cutting for some girl let me guess Carly". she said with a lot of venom and a bit of confusion. so I said: "No not Carly I didn't even like that way I was trying to make another jealous but it didn't work and I knew she didn't like me so I started cutting". she looked at me a moment and then said: "So who is the lucky girl nub". I knew I had to tell her the truth so I did: "Its you" I said quietly but she looked at me shocked and upset. Then she did something I never she would do, she kissed me and then slapped me "Ow, what did you do that for"? I yelled. she said: "One for I like you too and the slap was for that you were cutting because of me and didn't tell me. I feel so gulity". she said sadly "Don't feel gulity I really like you and do you want to be my girlfriend"? I asked her nervously she looked at me and smiled "Sounds like a plan and by the way you look good shirtless". and continued kissing me.

**A/N: And the story is over and it might not be good as the first chapter because its 1:39 in the morning and im tired but the fans are worth it so please review. Thanks for reading. Tomboy22.**


End file.
